


let's talk about sexts, baby

by protagonists



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto uses kaomojis it's canon i swear, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexting, or at least attempts at it, press f for akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonists/pseuds/protagonists
Summary: when akaashi said he wanted to spice things up, bokuto took it way too literally.or: akaashi and bokuto attempt to sext each other, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 39
Kudos: 334
Collections: NSFW BokuAka Week 2020





	let's talk about sexts, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticTwirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticTwirl/gifts).



> For Ham, Queen of B*d S*x BKAK, because I've been pushing for the Good Sex BKAK agenda for far too long, I present my take on BKAK's chaotic attempts at sexting. 
> 
> My entry for NSFW BKAK Week 2020, Day 2: Dirty Talk 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

GOOD MORNING KEIJI!

＼(＾▽＾)／

Good morning Koutarou.

Did you have breakfast already?

I’M HAVING A PROTEIN SHAKE!

JUST FINISHED MY MORNING JOG

I MISS YOU SO MUCH MY LOVE!

I miss you too, my love. 💕

I can’t wait to see you.

You’re arriving here in Tokyo tonight, right?

YES

Did you pack your bags?

YES

OKAY...

NOT YET

(*μ_μ)

Kou…

I’M SORRY

I GOT TOO EXCITED

I SHOPPED FOR SOUVENIRS

ESPECIALLY FOR YOU

(⌒‿⌒)

Uh-huh

Tell me more.

What exactly did you buy me?

that’s for me to know

and you to find out 

(¬‿¬ )

let’s just say…

it’s something we can use 

in the bedroom

Oh god.

But I hope you know,

the only surprise I want is you.

KEIJI!

(≧◡≦)

YOU’RE SO SWEET

I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!

I’m counting down the minutes already.

I’m headed to work.

I’ll see you later, Kou.

I love you.

take care!!!!

see you later keiji

i love you too

i always do

❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

* * *

Good morning, Kou. 😊

KEIJI!

GOOD MORNING!

You left early.

I didn’t get to say goodbye. 😑

YOU WERE SLEEPING

I DIDN’T WANT TO WAKE YOU UP

IT MUST HAVE BEEN MY SOUVENIR 

YOU ENJOYED IT A BIT TOO MUCH LAST NIGHT

(*¯︶¯*)

Ah.

Well I do appreciate the new pillows. 

It’s very....comfortable.

~~Not what I expected though .~~

Anyway,

I was thinking…

about what?

(・・ ) ?

Would you be willing to try something new?

OF COURSE

WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND?

I wanted to spice things up.

OOOH

WAIT THERE’S A NEW RAMEN PLACE

NEAR OUR APARTMENT

THEY HAVE SPICY RAMEN

I’M SURE IT’S GOOD

Kou…

Not that kind of spicy.

oh

(￣ヘ￣)

I meant

adding some spice to our texts. 😉

like this? 

🌶🌶🌶

NO.

Oh god.

Just...

Promise me

You’ll play along with what I have planned.

OOH 

I’ll look forward to it my love

(*¯ ³¯*)♡

* * *

Kou?

YES LOVE?

Let’s have some fun tonight. 

LIKE BOARDGAMES?

No.

Something that’s a bit more

hands-on. 😏

OH 

I THINK I GOT IT!

You do? 😮

SWITCH??

You want to switch?

Tonight?

Are you sure you’re ready for it?

OF COURSE!

I WAS PLANNING ON BUYING STUFF LATER

I’LL ADD IT TO THE LIST

Koutarou, we still have condoms and lube.

Are you planning to use it all up tonight?

CONDOMS??

LUBE??

HUH??

\\(º □ º l|l)/

You said you wanted to switch.

You said you understood what I meant.

Oh no.

What’s going on in your head, Kou?

YOU SAID FUN!!

WHAT’S MORE FUN THAN A NINTENDO SWITCH?

THEY HAVE NEW GAMES

WE CAN PLAY TOGETHER

(~‾▽‾)~

That’s not the kind of playing together I wanted tonight.

WHAT???

Σ(°ロ°)

I MEANT SEX, KOU!

I WANT TO HAVE SEX

WITH YOU

Oh god, Tenma’s approaching.

I’ll talk to you later. 

I love you.

Bye.

BYE KEIJI!

I LOVE YOU!!!!

LET’S HAVE SEX LATER

WAIT

THAT’S A NO ON THE SWITCH THEN?

(･Θ･)

* * *

Kou, are you busy?

KEIJI, MY LOVE!

no, i’m free

we’ve got a two hour break 

are you okay?

is there a problem?

(ಠ_ಠ)

No, everything’s fine.

You don’t have to worry. 

Thank you. 😊

OKAY

I WAS SCARED FOR A MINUTE

I DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU KEIJI

YOU ARE MY WORLD

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

Kou.

I love you, too.

I’m perfectly fine.

I just wanted to tell you about my new research.

research?

for work?

No.

For us.

For our little attempts at sexting.

OHO

TELL ME MORE

Okay, I need you to play along with me.

Ready?

ALWAYS AM!

(⌒‿⌒)

So this website has some questions to help spice things up.

I want you to answer them, and don’t hold back.

Okay?

OF COURSE!

I’M EXCITED!!!!

Okay. Good.

What's your favorite fantasy?

OHHHH

honest answer?

Yes.

Tell me anything you want, Kou.

okay

so my ultimate fantasy is 

disneyland!

Disneyland?

Really?

YES!

I LOVE DISNEYLAND!

MY ULTIMATE FANTASY

IS TO RIDE ALL THE RIDES

WITHOUT WAITING IN LINE!!!

THAT’S THE DREAM!!!

Koutarou.

not THAT kind of fantasy.

The fantasies that involve me.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!

OF COURSE YOU’RE INVOLVED

I’D NEVER GO TO DISNEYLAND WITHOUT YOU!!

That’s sweet, Kou.

~~That’s not what I want to ride, though.~~

Okay.

Let’s try again.

What do you want tonight? 

I'll give you anything you want, Kou.

anything, huh?

( 〃▽〃)

Yes.

What are you in the mood for tonight?

okay

well

i’m craving cookie dough ice cream

do you think we can get some later?

(◕‿◕)♡

Are you serious?

~~because that’s the only thing you’re getting tonight.~~

OH SORRY

whatever flavor you want keiji

it’s fine with me

Kou, sometimes I don’t know what to do with you. 😑

Okay.

One more time.

Imagine this:

I’ve been bad.

WHAT?

I want you to punish me.

Give me what I deserve.

Don’t hold back.

Make it hurt. 

Make me beg. 

Please.

NO!

WHY WOULD I PUNISH YOU?? 

WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!

Kou.

That’s not what I meant.

I WILL ACCEPT YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE

WHAT YOU DID

I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER

I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU

I SWEAR THIS ON MY LIFE

Koutarou...

I LOVE YOU KEIJI

ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT!

😌❤

I love you too.

~~Even if you are terrible at sexting.~~

* * *

KEIJI!!!!!

I JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING

PLEASE DON’T BE MAD

／(＞×＜)＼

What’s wrong, Kou?

Are you okay?

YOU’RE AT HOME RIGHT?

Yes, I’m at home.

Alone.

Waiting for you.

😉

OKAY GOOD!

DID I LEAVE MY JERSEY THERE

I’M NOT SURE IF I LEFT IT AT THE GYM

MEIAN’S GONNA KILL ME IF I LOST IT AGAIN

Do you mean this one?

[img_0949.jpg]

KEIJI

FUUUUUUUUCK

OH MSDFS GFOASDGKSAJG

Use your words, Koutarou.

We talked about this, remember?

YES

OF COURSE

YOU LOOK SO HOT IN MY JERSEY

YOU’RE GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT

Fuck, that’s it.

What do you want to do to me, Kou?

Do you want me to touch myself?

While I’m thinking of you?

YES

OH FUCK

I CAN’T WAIT TO GET HOME TO YOU

I’LL KISS YOU

I’LL BITE YOU

NOM NOM NOM

Wait

Did you just say...

Nom Nom Nom

Please say no.

Please.

😭

YES I DID

BECAUSE I’LL BITE YOU

YOU’RE YUMMY

SCRUMPTIOUS

DELECTABLE

SAVORY

SUCCULENT

I USED THOSE WORDS CORRECTLY RIGHT?

**_[message seen 3:42 PM]_ **

KEIJI????

KEIJI MY LOVE??

HELLO????

(☉﹏☉)

* * *

HI KEIJI

I MISS YOU!!!

I miss you too, Kou.

How’s Osaka?

IT’S FUN

WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WERE HERE

(＞﹏＜)

Don’t worry too much, love.

I’ll be there before you know it. 

😘

I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MY LOVE!!!

you’re taking the train tonight, right?

i’ll pick you up at the station

Yes.

I’ll take the last train to Osaka,

then I’ll be with you already. 

that’s a two and a half hour train ride right?

what if

i send you something to read

to keep you company?

if you know what i mean.

(ᵔ.ᵔ)

Kou…

I thought we agreed.

No more sexting.

It’s fine.

🙂

NO KEIJI

PLEASE

I PROMISE

YOU WON’T REGRET IT 

GIVE ME A CHANCE

PLEEEEAAAASE

(„• ֊ •„)

Okay.

But if you try and make another joke about your Pokeballs, 

I swear to god I’m never texting you again.

KEEEEEEIIIIIIJIIII

YOU’RE MEAN 

(⇀‸↼‶)

I’m just kidding, Kou.

~~No, I’m not.~~

Go ahead.

Talk to me.

OKAY

so, keiji

i’ve been thinking about you all day

all week

i miss my hands all over you

touching you in places only i know

and after our calls 

before i go to sleep

i touch myself

because you’re the only thing i can think about

Oh my god.

Where did you learn this, Koutarou?

i have my ways ;)

do you want me to stop?

No.

God no. 

Tell me everything.

Fuck.

I’m still at work, Kou.

The things you’re doing to me.

ah

you can’t concentrate?

neither could i

tsum-tsum was telling me off

saying i was getting distracted

of course i was distracted

all i could think about was you

wearing my jersey

while you’re on your knees

begging for me

like you’re depraved

did i use that right?

You did.

And I am. 

Depraved, I mean.

For you.

Fuck.

good

i love seeing you depraved

especially when you’re so hungry keiji

when you’re sucking my cock

the way your mouth just takes it all in

the way you swallow after

fuck

you’re so beautiful

even in the dark

i can still see you so clearly

and when i’m fucking you from behind

i can just imagine your face

pure pleasure 

the way you’re so tight

everytime i thrust in you

the way you moan so loud

i have to put my fingers in your mouth

just so the neighbors won’t complain again

but i don’t mind really

i want everyone to know just how good you feel 

how good you make me feel

later

when i see you tonight

i’ll do anything you want

you want my hands on your body?

teasing you the way you like it

i’ll make sure to kiss you

everywhere

your lips

your neck

your chest

your thighs

your cock

i’ll suck you off

because you’re delicious

i love the way you taste

so sweet and hot

nothing compares to you

i love the way you pull my hair

as you thrust your cock in my mouth

i love seeing you lose control

because only i get to see that side of you

so fucking perfect for me

keiji

are you still there?

[KEIJI ❤ is typing…]

keiji?

no it’s okay

you don’t have to reply

i’m not done yet

because after I suck you off

i’ll fuck you senseless

on the bed

on the couch

against the wall

any way you want baby

it’s been too long

i’m sure you’re stressed

let me take your mind off of work

i’ll take care of you

the way you like it

you like the way i’m in control

like it when i’m fucking you hard

you like it when i don’t hold back

you like it when i leave marks all over your body

because you like it when everybody knows you’re mine

you like it when i’m rough

when you’re begging me like crazy to make you cum

but you also like it when i’m teasing

because you know i’ll never get enough of you

because i love you so fucking much

i always will keiji

okay

i’m done

keiji?

are you still there?

keijiiiiiii

(￣～￣;)

did i do it wrong again?

i’m so sorry

i tried my best

(╥﹏╥)

Kou.

I’ll see you in three hours.

I’m taking the next train to Osaka.

I can’t take this anymore.

I need to be with you.

Now.

KEIJI

WHAT ABOUT WORK!!!

〣( ºΔº )〣

They’ll be fine.

I can work anywhere.

But I’d rather be with you.

KEIJI YOU’RE SO SWEET!!!

I’LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!

I’m counting down the minutes already.

I’ll see you soon, Kou.

I love you. ❤

take care!!!!

see you soon keiji

i love you too

i always do

❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

**Author's Note:**

> Many special thanks to the following:  
> \- Meg, for being the best cheerleader, beta-reader and incredible friend that you are. You are AMAZING.  
> \- Ham, for planting the b*d s*x bkak HCs in my head since day one of our friendship. I hope this made you laugh. :)  
> I love you both immensely. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to hit me up at @bokkuatsu on Twitter :)


End file.
